


Eren le Souillon

by Kizzbloo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Yeager as Cinderella, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzbloo/pseuds/Kizzbloo
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents, un jeune garçon se fait martyriser par sa belle-mère et ses deux beaux-frères titans. Condamné au mépris et aux tâches ménagères, il reçoit le surnom d' "Eren le Souillon".Parodie du conte de Cendrillon à la sauce SnK.





	Eren le Souillon

**Author's Note:**

> _Hellow chers lecteurs !_
> 
> _Avant de démarrer cette histoire, je tenais à préciser que je sors de mon registre et style habituel.  
>  _
> 
> **_ Attention : _ ** _je préviens d'un éventuel spoil de la saison 2 épisode 6 (qui sont le titan cuirassé et le titan colossal). C'est léger, il n'y a même pas de nom, la plupart d'entre vous connaissent depuis longtemps leur identité... mais pour préserver la paix et les licornes arc-en-ciel, je préfère vous en avertir._
> 
> _Cet OS est à l'origine d'une review à[ **Iroko**](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1053656/Iroko), la spécialiste des détournements SnK. Je tâcherais d'être à la hauteur, Iroko-sama ! \\(o,o)/_
> 
> _\--- J’apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu’elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n ---_
> 
> _ Bande-son : _ _l'OST de Yuri ! on Ice : 'History Maker', 'Shall we skate ?', 'Yuri On Ice'…_ _(j'ai l'impression d'y retrouver une ambiance à la Disney n_n)_
> 
> _Bonne lecture !_

Il était une fois, un riche Gentilhomme qui épousa en secondes noces la femme la plus hautaine et apathique qu'on eût jamais connu. Elle était d'une beauté froide, chevelure platinée et yeux bleus glacials. Elle appartenait à la race des titans, des créatures pouvant se changer en d'immenses colosses à la force faramineuse et mangeurs d'hommes.

Elle avait deux fils issus d'une première union. Le premier, brun et plutôt réservé, pouvait mesurer près de soixante mètres de haut après sa transformation. Le second, blond et intimidant, se métamorphosait en géant blindé d'une armure faite d'os. Malgré leurs apparences sages, ils avaient hérité du cœur sombre et noir de leur mère.

Le mari avait quant à lui un jeune garçon né de sa précédente union, qui répondait au doux nom d'Eren. Bien que têtu et dénué d'un tel don prodigieux, il était doté d'une détermination et d'un courage sans pareille.

C'était lors du dixième anniversaire du jeune Eren que la maladie emporta le père de famille. Le deuil fut à peine commencé que la belle-mère laissa éclater sa mauvaise humeur. Elle ne put plus supporter bien longtemps le comportement impulsif et borné de ce jeune enfant, tout comme ses magnifiques yeux émeraude qui rendaient le regard de ses fils terne en comparaison.

Elle le chargea alors des tâches les plus ingrates de leur immense maisonnée. Nettoyer la vaisselle, préparer les chambres, récurer toutes les pièces, des dalles de la cave jusqu'aux gouttières du toit. Vu la taille conséquente de la demeure faite pour abriter les titans, l'enfant était constamment appareillé d'un lourd équipement tridimensionnel pour pouvoir décrasser le moindre recoin.

Eren couchait au grenier sur une vilaine paillasse, alors que ses frères profitaient chacun d'une chambre chaude à la décoration luxueuse et d'un lit douillet aux draps de soie. Malgré sa souffrance, Eren restait silencieux. Il voudrait tellement faire disparaître ces titans qui lui menaient la vie si dure. Mais comment pouvait-il y arriver, lui, un pauvre garçon chétif, face à ces monstrueux titans ? La belle-mère était aussi rapide que le vent, le benjamin surplombait les environs par sa taille monumentale et la peau de son frère ainé restait aussi dure que le diamant. Et puis que feraient les autres titans s'il s'attaquait à l'un des leurs ? C'était à coup sûr le meilleur moyen de devenir leur plat de résistance. Le jeune garçon restait alors silencieux, préférant attendre le jour où il pourra se faire enfin justice plutôt que de se laisser ficeler et rôtir à la broche _(1)_.

Lorsqu'il terminait ses basses besognes durant l'hiver, il était contraint de nettoyer les amas de cendres d'une cheminée faisant trois fois sa taille. A chaque feu, il se retrouvait recouvert de résidus grisés et noirâtres de la pointe des cheveux au bout des orteils. Moqueurs, sa belle-mère et ses fils l'avaient surnommé Eren le Souillon. Toutefois, malgré ses haillons et ses joues crasseuses, son regard vif et son franc-parler continuaient d'intriguer les foules malgré la stature puissante et imposante de ses deux frères.

Un beau jour d'été, le Roi organisa un grand événement qui devait durer trois jours dans le Grand Quartier Fortifié. Tous les titans y étaient conviés pour désigner la nouvelle monture de guerre de son fils. Etant redoutables en pleine bataille, ils étaient craints de tous les royaumes voisins. Toutefois, le Prince restait tout aussi intimidant, tant par son hardiesse au combat que par son caractère froid et exécrable. Les pauvres nouveaux destriers périssaient le plus souvent par le tranchant de ses lames avant de pouvoir livrer un combat. Mais qu'importe si c'était le cinquante-sixième événement de ce type, chaque titan voulait avoir l'honneur de servir au moins une fois dans leur vie l'Homme le plus Fort du Royaume. Il était alors de coutume que ces créatures s'entretuent, dans l'espoir que l'une d'elles s'assure une place comme destrier idéal.

Lorsque les deux frères apprirent qu'ils étaient aussi invités, ils prièrent Eren le Souillon de les aider à se préparer. Le jeune garçon s'exécuta, brossant et taillant leurs incisives, déliant les épais muscles du colosse et lustrant l'armure du cuirassé.

« Avec ma grande taille, j'espère qu'il m'apercevra ! » s'exclamait le premier.

« Et avec mon armure, je crois que j'arriverais à heurter sa sensibilité ! » enchérissait le second.

Eren se pliait docilement à leurs exigences, tout en serrant les dents et en retenant ses larmes.

Alors que ses frères partirent pour l'événement, Eren le Souillon se réfugia près du puits pour pleurer. Ses deux amis, une petite souris à la robe blonde comme les blés et une rate au pelage noir de suie, pointèrent leur museau vers lui pour connaître la raison de son chagrin. Eren le Souillon leur confia qu'il voudrait tellement aller à cet événement pour massacrer ces titans. Malheureusement, il restait toujours un jeune homme de quinze printemps à la carrure fragile, loin du colosse qu'il devait être pour participer à un tel événement. Devenir un titan pour achever des titans, Eren le Souillon restait un garçon bien paradoxal. Les deux rongeurs avaient l'habitude des pensées fantaisistes de leur ami, mais ils restaient surtout bien peinés de le voir dans cet état.

A force de mordre son pouce jusqu'au sang pour retenir ses pleurs, sa Marraine la fée apparut devant ses yeux.

« Mon pauvre petit », lui demanda la Fée en redressant sa grosse paire de lunettes. « Pourquoi ce gros chagrin ? »

« Chère Marraine, je voudrais tellement aller à la Grande Place Fortifiée. Malheureusement, je ne suis qu'un faible garçon et non pas un robuste titan. »

« Cela peut s'arranger », lui dit-elle en arborant un petit sourire malicieux. « Si tu es un brave garçon, je ferais en sorte que tu puisses y aller ! »

La Marraine brandit sa baguette et la tapota contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

Rien ne se passa.

« Je reste toujours aussi impuissant », constata Eren le Souillon d'un air dubitatif.

« Détrompe-toi ! » lui répondit la Fée en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. « Lorsque tu te mordras le pouce gauche la prochaine fois, tu te transformeras en un magnifique titan ! »

« Mais même si c'était le cas, où devrais-je aller ? » demanda le garçon désemparé. « Je n'ai aucune idée d'où pourrait se trouver ce fameux Grand Quartier Fortifié ! »

Les deux rongeurs couinèrent, essayant d'attirer l'attention de la Marraine. La Fée leur sourit et tourna sa baguette dans leur direction. La petite souris se métamorphosa en un jeune garçon à la chevelure dorée au regard apeuré, la rate en une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène et à l'expression neutre.

« Tes deux compagnons connaissent déjà le chemin et te conduiront à destination », lui confia la Fée. « Qu'attends-tu maintenant pour te transformer mon jeune enfant ? »

Eren le Souillon regarda plusieurs fois son pouce avec hésitation et finit par se mordre avec force. Un éclair flamboyant déchira le ciel et le garçon réapparut sous la forme d'un majestueux titan à la belle chevelure brune, au regard de jade et aux abdos bien bâtis. La Marraine ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant sa propre magie. Le jeune garçon fut émerveillé par ce prodige et commença à se diriger vers le Grand Quartier Fortifié, ces deux amis installés chacun sur une de ses épaules pour le guider.

« Attention », l'avertit la Fée. « Même si tu peux te transformer à chaque morsure, le sort se rompt aux douze coups de minuit. Si jamais tu restes plus longtemps derrière les murs, ton corps redeviendra chétif et vulnérable face aux autres titans. »

Le titan aux yeux vert pétillants hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les lieux de l'événement.

Lorsqu'il parvint non loin des hauts remparts, Eren déposa au sol ses amis.

« Fais attention aux douze coups de minuit », s'inquiétait le petit blond. « Lorsque que la lune pointera haut dans le ciel, il sera temps pour toi de rentrer. »

« Prend garde au Prince », l'avertit la jolie brunette. « Ce nabot a plus tendance à tuer des titans qu'à en engager pour sa prestigieuse armée. »

Eren acquiesça d'un mouvement de main pour les rassurer avant de passer l'immense entrée réservée aux colosses. Quelle fut sa surprise de découvrir des titans de partout : des petits gros aux yeux globuleux, des grands maigres souriants, des poilus aux longs bras et des vivaces aux dents pointues. Pas de titan féminin, cuirassé ou colossal en vue. Qu'importe, ceux ayant le malheur de croiser son chemin subiront le châtiment qu'ils méritent. Le garçon-titan s'élança et défoula sa haine contre ces monstres aux allures grotesques.

Alors qu'il s'acharnait à fracasser le crâne d'un malheureux contre la façade, une étincelle fila sur son épaule. Eren n'y prêta guère attention jusqu'à ce qu'il sente de gros coups de taloche contre son épaule.

« Oï » survint une voix grave. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous à salir et à abimer mes murs ? »

Eren tourna la tête et aperçut un petit homme au regard d'acier et à la chevelure noire de jais. Il reconnut instantanément le Prince sous ses airs contrariés et sa tenue impeccable. Stupéfait, il lâcha prise et se figea.

« C'est pour ça que je déteste les titans. » soupira-t-il. « Toujours à souiller tout ce qui se trouve à leur portée. »

Eren réalisa avec effroi qu'il l'avait courroucé mais était incapable de parler et de s'excuser platement. Il tenta de se faire pardonner en essayant d'effacer les traces sanglantes de la façade à l'aide du feuillage d'un arbre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déraciner un chêne à proximité, le Prince lui balança de furieux coups de pieds à la mâchoire.

« Abruti de titan ! » s'énerva-t-il. « Prends plutôt le drapeau là-bas ! Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver les jardins dévastés à cause de ta bêtise ! »

Eren baissa la tête honteusement et récupéra le gigantesque tissu. Il le trempa dans l'étang à proximité pour mieux œuvrer à sa tâche. Le Prince, toujours debout sur son épaule, le laissa faire et se calma peu à peu.

« Pas mal », dit-il en regardant les tâches s'estomper peu à peu. « Tu peux continuer par là-bas ? Ces crétins de grands dadais se sont entretués au pied du mur un peu plus loin. »

Eren s'exécuta et continua de nettoyer sous les ordres du Prince despotique. Il en profita également pour replacer soigneusement les pierres de la haute muraille, replanter les végétaux arrachés par les géants indélicats et fracasser quelques colosses qui se dressaient sur leur voie. Eren préférait beaucoup plus livrer bataille que mener le ménage, notamment pour admirer les prouesses du Souverain. Ce dernier virevoltait majestueusement autour des titans et les massacrait un à un sous le tranchant de ses lames. Eren était émerveillé par l'habilité et la force du Prince. Le fils du Roi était également enchanté d'être accompagné de ce majestueux titan aux yeux verts, qui nettoyait aussi bien qu'il estropiait les grands benêts. Les autres membres de la garde s'approchèrent d'eux, demandant au Prince si tout allait pour le mieux.

« Pas si mal », rassura le Prince. « Ce titan est plutôt facile à dresser. »

Une foule d'humain et de titans les contemplaient de loin. Qui était cette étrange créature, aussi forte en combat qu'en tâches ménagères ? Et, qui d'autant plus, adoucissait le caractère du Prince ?

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'Eren ne s'en rende compte. La nuit finit par tomber et il réalisa que la lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel. Ne pouvant plus perdre de temps, il déposa le Prince au sol avec une expression désolée et se dépêcha d'escalader le mur pour s'enfuir à travers l'obscurité. Le Prince le vit s'éloigner avec peine et sa mauvaise humeur revint de plus belle.

Le splendide titan aux yeux vert regagna rapidement la demeure familiale avec ses deux fidèles amis, avant de redevenir le misérable Eren le Souillon. Il eut juste le temps de rentrer avant ses frères. Il leur demanda ce qu'il s'était passé vu leur mine déconfite.

« Un titan furtif et maniaque aurait apparemment gagné les faveurs du Prince », grogna l'un d'eux. « Il parait même que Sa Majesté fut fort chagrinée de son départ. »

Eren le Souillon se retint de paraître trop enthousiaste. Il leur demanda qui pouvait bien être ce titan, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir reconnu.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi aujourd'hui à rattraper ses frères pour les achever, Eren le Souillon n'y prêta guère attention. Le visage pâle du Prince occupait désormais toutes ses pensées et il se demandait s'il aurait l'opportunité de le recroiser.

Le lendemain, Eren le Souillon regagna la Grand Quartier Fortifié avec ses deux amis. Il se retransforma et partit en quête de sa revanche contre ses frères. Ses vilaines pensées furent vite balayées lorsqu'il aperçut le Prince esseulé qui semblait le chercher. Le Souverain vint nonchalamment à sa rencontre et le mena vers un endroit où étaient entreposés d'immenses bassins d'eau de javel et d'énormes tissus.

« La muraille est bien amochée là-bas », justifia-t-il. « J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main. »

Le titan obéit et récura le mur avec le Prince à ses côtés, astiquant lui aussi les pierres tout en se laissant suspendre dans le vide. L'Altesse lui montra à plusieurs reprises les bons gestes pour décrasser plus efficacement avec de plus en plus d'entrain. Eren appliqua ses conseils assidument, au plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Eren fut tellement charmé par ce Prince au fort caractère qu'il avait peu à peu oublié sa vengeance macabre. Quant au Prince, il se laissait séduire par ce titan qui lustrait si bien le mur qu'il pouvait enfin s'y refléter dedans. D'autant plus qu'il était muet, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

La nuit commença à tomber et la lune se dressa de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Ce fut le moment pour Eren de s'en aller une nouvelle fois. Le Prince tenta de le poursuivre mais il n'arriva pas à le rattraper. Il le regarda s'éloigner d'un air dépité et redoutait qu'il ne puisse plus le revoir.

Troisième et dernier jour, Eren se rendit dans la Grande Place Fortifiée. Il fut remplit de joie de retrouver le Prince qui l'attendait cette fois avec sa tenue de nettoyage. Il continua leurs travaux comme la veille et l'avant-veille, en profitant pour décrasser quelques murets et certains titans au passage. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus leurs cœurs s'alourdissaient. Ils étaient incapables d'avouer leurs sentiments : le titan aux yeux verts à cause de son mutisme et le Prince par orgueil. Le titan aurait bien voulu rester plus longtemps auprès de son Souverain, mais quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'il n'était autre qu'Eren le Souillon ? Il était beaucoup trop indigne pour pouvoir servir comme il se doit son Prince.

La nuit tomba et la lune brilla de plus belle. Eren s'apprêta à s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Bien que le Prince tentait de le retenir à coups de lames dans les cuisses, le titan réussissait à lui échapper. Mais cette fois-ci, le Prince avait employé la ruse : il avait réussit à l'orienter vers une partie du mur où les parois étaient totalement recouvertes de poix. Bien que l'idée de souiller la muraille irritait profondément le Prince, il préférait encore se salir les mains que de laisser son destrier l'abandonner.

Eren se retrouva alors englué lorsqu'il voulut escalader la façade. Avec difficulté, il réussit néanmoins à se dépêtrer et à sauter vers l'extérieur. Tandis que les douze coups de minuit sonnaient, il se retransforma peu à peu en Eren le Souillon durant sa chute. Son atterrissage fut loin d'être sans à-coup et il se fracassa la mâchoire contre le sol. Cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de fuir avec ses deux amis. Ils finirent par regagner la demeure avant que la belle-mère et les deux frères ne découvrent son terrible secret, délaissant avec tristesse le Prince qui tentait désespérément de le rattraper. Ce dernier ne put alors que se contenter d'une de ses dents tombée comme trophée.

Fort contrarié d'avoir échoué à retenir ce mystérieux titan, le Prince décida de publier qu'il fera de son destrier le fameux propriétaire de la quenotte. Il commença alors à visiter les diverses familles de colosses pour examiner la dentition des jeunes gens, mais sans succès. Lorsqu'ils furent en chemin vers la maisonnée d'Eren le Souillon, les deux frères s'étaient expressément transformés en humain et s'était fait arracher une partie de leurs crocs pour qu'ils puissent avoir une chance d'être choisi par le Souverain. Eren les regardaient du coin de l'œil, un peu intrigué. Il aurait put rire de cette scène cocasse et en profiter pour mieux les exécuter. Mais il n'avait pas la force de se croquer, tant son cœur était gorgé de chagrin depuis qu'il avait quitté le Prince.

Lorsque le fils du Roi arriva devant leur demeure avec sa garde rapprochée, il examina la bouche ouverte des deux titans. La belle-mère essayait de l'encourager avec force dans son choix en vantant les mérites de ses rejetons. Malgré tout, le Prince n'était pas convaincu. La dent était bien trop petite pour qu'elle ne leur appartienne. Alors qu'il pensait avoir tout tenté, il aperçut le jeune garçon qui récurait le sol à quelques mètres d'eux. Ce dernier nettoyait d'une manière si familière que le Prince eut la soudaine envie d'examiner sa dentition. Il l'appela, demandant à lui examiner expressément la mâchoire. La belle-mère et ses frères se moquèrent méchamment du pauvre adolescent. La garde demeurait abasourdie par ce soudain intérêt pour ce freluquet.

« Eren le Souillon ? Mais ce n'est qu'un misérable garçon ! Il est bien trop frêle et sale pour être votre honorable canasson ! »

Mais le Prince n'avait que faire de leurs remarques et ordonna au jeune homme de s'avancer. Eren le Souillon s'approcha timidement, toujours ses chiffons en main. Le Souverain lui saisit le menton et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Il eut le malheur de constater avec déception la dentition parfaite du garçon. Néanmoins, le Prince restait troublé par ce regard émeraude fuyant qui lui rappelait douloureusement l'être qui lui manquait. C'était alors qu'une brillante idée lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il se souvint de la régénération fulgurante des titans. D'un coup brusque et violent, il décocha un terrible coup de genou dans la petite bouille du jouvenceau. Eren le Souillon recracha une dent tout en retenant silencieusement ses gémissements. Le Prince ramassa cette petite molaire égarée et la compara avec l'autre quenotte en sa possession. Le Souverain laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et une expression de joie éclaira son visage habituellement de marbre.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé », lui dit-il en le maintenant serré contre lui. « Je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'échapper, satané gamin. »

La belle-mère et les deux frères devinrent blêmes de rage en découvrant la terrible vérité et s'apprêtèrent à se transformer pour essuyer l'affront d'Eren le Souillon. C'est alors qu'une tête blonde et une seconde aux cheveux noirs surgirent soudainement pour dérober les lames de la garde. Les trois créatures eurent à peine le temps de se métamorphoser qu'elles se trouvaient déjà avec la nuque tranchée.

En guise de remerciement, le Prince invita les deux jeunes gens à rejoindre sa troupe rapprochée. Ces deux derniers acceptèrent, fiers d'intégrer l'escouade royale tout en restant toujours auprès de leur meilleur ami. Sur ces bonnes paroles, le Prince emporta Eren sur son cheval et regagnèrent ensemble le château.

Eren resta pour toujours le titan exclusif de son Prince, ce dernier le chevauchant aussi longtemps que leurs forces le leur permettaient _(2)_. Ils vécurent heureux et menèrent ensemble de glorieux combats au sein du Royaume, aussi bien dans les champs de bataille qu'à travers le ménage.

_\- - - FIN - - -_

**Author's Note:**

> _(1) Référence à la fanfiction d'Iroko «[Les recettes du titan](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12268426/1/Les-recettes-du-titan) »._
> 
> _(2) Eren reste en titan et le Prince debout sur son épaule. Je précise au cas où, obsédé(e)s que vous êtes ô_o._
> 
> _-o-o-o-o-o-_
> 
> _Et voici ce petit conte achevé ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_
> 
> _J'ai repris les versions de Perrault et de Grimm, donc un peu plus éloignées de la célèbre adaptation de Disney. Pour les fans de contes, je vous encourage à les lire n_n._
> 
> _Bien qu'il me soit impossible de répondre aux guests dans un autre chapitre de cette fanfic, je resterais toujours ravie de connaître vos avis :)._
> 
> _A bientôt pour de prochaines lectures !_
> 
> _Merci à **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping** pour la révision !_


End file.
